Edge Issue 247
This magazine is dated December 2012 and priced at £5.00. Knowledge The $1.6 billion battleground - 4 pages (14-17) :It's a watershed moment as the west's traditional game industry trains it's guns on free-to-play. Ready to launch? - 2 pages (18-19) :Getting to grips with Wii U's first wave and what it says about Nintendo's next-gen strategy. ::Featuring New Super Mario Bros U, ZombiU, Rayman Legends & Nintendo Land Wild Night - 1 page (20) :A new London event takes indie games to the bar. On the road - 1 page (22) :The laidback developer sessions of GameCityNights are going on tour, so consider your stash of excuses dwindling fast. Interstellar return - 1 page (24) :Wing Commander maker Chris Roberts on his reentry to the videogame space with Star Citizen. Soundbytes; Arcade Watch: Dream Raiders - 1 page (26) My Favourite Game: Gareth Huw Evans - 2 pages (28-29) Dispatches Dialogue - 2 pages (33-34) Trigger Happy - Steven Poole - 1 page (36) :The trials and pitfalls facing the modern game journalist and what it means to be a critic. Level Head - Leigh Alexander - 1 page (38) :BioWare's Greg Zeschuk and Ray Muzyka have diminished passion for games. They're not alone. You're Playing it Wrong - Brian Howe - 1 page (40) :LA Noire's Cole Phelps faces his toughest case yet, but there's something hauntingly familiar about it. Hype Features X Commandments of Game Design - 6 pages (70-75) :Edge's ten rules to make all games better, along with those from some of the world's most creative developers. Table to Tablet - 6 pages (76-81) :What happens when boardgames encounter the digital realm? We discover why tablets are providing a fresh slate for this oft-maligned form of gaming, and how going digital is altering the medium forever. Screen Hero - 6 pages (82-87) :We talk to director Rich Moore to learn how he rendered the world of Disney's Wreck-It Ralph, a film that plugs into gaming culture. Reviews Post Script Dishonored - 1 page (93) :Interview: Harvey Smith, co-creative director; Raphael Colantonio, co-creative director Resident Evil 6 - 1 page (97) :What is the role of story in a Japanese action game? Need for Speed: Most Wanted - 1 page (100) :Criterion is redefining difficulty with a little help from your friends XCOM: Enemy Unknown - 1 page (104) :Why a mode called Impossible is acceptable in 2012. Create People: Hidetaka 'Swery' Suehiro - 2 pages (118-119) :The Deadly Premonition mastermind walks a line between monastery and mainstream. Places: The Paris Opera - 2 pages (120-121) :Setting the stage for Hitman: Blood Money's mortality play. Things: The Wingstick - 2 pages (122-123) :How a decidedly low-tech weapon captured the spirit of Rage's wasteland. The Making of... Batman: Arkham City - 4 pages (124-127) :Why making the ultimate Batman game was a strictly inside job. The Art of... Just Cause 2 - 4 pages (128-131) What Games Are - Tadhg Kelly - 1 page (132) :In the media executive mind, games are something you add on for extra revenue, like a Harry Potter lunchbox. In The Click Of It - Clint Hocking - 1 page (134) :Like a preteen wearing his teenage sibling's running shoes, the vocabulary of multiplayer doesn't quite fit. The Possibility Space - Randy Smith - 1 page (136) :We envisioned a soapbox to advocate the brutally easy case that Waking Mars would make a terrific Steam title. Word Play - James Leach - 1 page (138) :People will believe all manner of rubbish about the world they're in as long as it's got rules they can understand. Advertising Promotion: Gamesys - 4 pages (140-143) :How the UK's bingo and slots king is taking a fresh gamble on social gaming. Other Credits Senior Art Editor :Mark Wynne Features Editor : Jason Killingsworth Games Editor : Craig Owens Online Editor : Nathan Brown Writers : David Valjalo, Ben Maxwell Production Editor :Matt Clapham Art Editor :Andrew Hind Deputy Art Editor :Phil Haycraft Editorial Contributors :Leigh Alexander, Matthew Castle, Chris Donlan, Damien Hall, Steve Haske, Duncan Harris, Clint Hocking, Brian Howe, Brendan Keogh, Tadhg Kelly, James Leach, Rich McCormick, James O'Connor, Steven Poole, Chris Schilling, David Semel, Randy Smith, Keith Stuart, Chris Thursten, Kevin Williams Art Contributors :Martin Davies, Duncan Harris, Andy McGregor, Terry Stokes, Alvin Weetman External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains Apple Mac Reviews